


oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights, you still look like dynamite

by kaiyak



Series: TianShan Week 2018 [7]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 1970s, Beautiful, Cute, Desire, Fools, Growing Old Together, Leather Jackets, Love, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Passion, Romance, Sweet, Youth, bowling, neon signs, round glasses, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: guan shan was utterly alonebut he tian came in his life, and became his partner in crime(aka guan shan is tired of bowling rooms, and he tian urges him to dance with him at the local club)+tianshanweek day 7+ (freestyle)





	oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights, you still look like dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> annnd here we are.  
> it's been a riiiide amigos.  
> i'm actually sad to finish tianshan week. i've been wanting to do that since i've started reading 19 days, and i'm happy and proud to announce that i did it! writing one fic per day (cause no i had no time to write them before lol), even with the start of college and work days.   
> it was a fun experience, i really enjoyed it ^^  
> thank you for all the awesome comments, all the kudos, and the bookmarks (it's really appreciated, here, receive all my kisses and hugs)  
> for the last part of this week, the prompt was 'freestyle' i swear to god, for all week long, i had this scene, with guan shan in a bowling room, purple and blue neon signs everywhere, the faint smell of cigarettes staining the air. so i went with that lol cause i was inspired i guess  
> anyways, i'll stop for now (still got to go to school tomorrow, yaknow), and let you read.   
> so, for the last time, please know that this work is not corrected nor betaed lol  
> have fun reading, and see you soon! :D  
> (love you all~)

Guan Shan still recollects how the neon signs had shone so bright, that night.

That special Friday night, where he had gone bowling with a little party of friends, just minding his own business.

Wasn’t that what people his age did? Went out with companions, often buying drinks even though they weren’t mature enough yet, faking-playing bowling while in reality, all their eyes were focused on feminine preys?

Well, Guan Shan wasn’t in. He was in for bowling, and actually tossing the ball in order to touch as much pins as possible.

He swallowed a sip from his beer and admired the tones of aquamarine and violet dancing in front of his pupils, their bright resonance getting inked behind his eyelids.

It started smelling cigarettes, barely, faintly, but it still unnerved him.

_Why are they letting them smoke inside?_

Eyes were trained on his shadow, and he swallowed bitterly.

He took a hold of his amber bottle and got up, searching his keys in his dark jean’s pockets.

“Where you goin’, Mo?” one of his friends (were they really?) called out to him, and he faced the smaller male, polite.

“Breathe air,” he simply stated, finally marching his way to the entrance of the building, the odor of cigarettes intensifying, amplifying itself.

They were following him, those orbs.

He scrunched up his nose, his round glasses’ lenses getting closer to his eyelashes, and he huffed out impatiently, getting seated on the cold cement.

The door opened again, then closed itself.

And a taller figure sat beside him. Uninvited, but forgiving.

“Hey,” the stranger initiated with confidence, his whole body language describing just how much comfortable he was.

Curiously, Guan Shan was becoming as comfortable as the other, just by noticing his presence’s existence.

“Hey,” he responded, before clearing his throat, goosebumps climbing on his forearms.

“So? Heard you’re tired, already?”

“These are not my type of thing, really,” he muttered.

“Oh? Well, bowling is pretty hard, I admit,” the newcomer pursued, his face angled towards Guan Shan, wanting to establish a contact more than just verbal.  

“No, it’s just…”

And that’s when Guan Shan took the time to lift his head, and look. Look at him, and forget about the tons of cars which were passing by, the sea of neon writings creating an intriguing tapestry in the street.

The unknown male was a little bigger than he was, lean, but still muscly. His hair was messy, ebony-colored, short, but not that short at the same time. He had dark, dark, sombre eyes, which Guan Shan got lost into, trying to deconstruct the aura they were emanating. His skin was honeyed, and really, Guan Shan had never seen a work of art this magnificent.

He blushed.

“No? Then what is it?” the black-haired God continued, repeating the last information Guan Shan had offered him a few seconds before.

“Nothing. Yeah, no, never mind. But you? Why did you go after an irritable bitch like me?”

“Bitch? Nah, sweetie, I capture beautiful, lone souls. And that’s what I’m doing.”

“Alright. Fine by me. Where are we going, prince charming?”

He couldn’t help but snort. The idea of adventure seemed genuinely thrilling, and he felt his heart beat for the first time.

“I know a club, pretty close from here. Want to go, precious?”

Called like that, hell yeah, why not.

Nodding, Guan Shan got up, waiting for the other to do the same, before both started walking in the opposite direction from the bowling building, their shoulders touching in a weird, but warm way.

“So? What’s your name?”

“Oh, well. It has to go with mountains or some shit,” Guan Shan honestly mentioned, not knowing if giving proper names at this early point was necessary, or safe.

He was a little bit, just a little, standing on his toes.

The man, who was wearing a black leather jacket, matched with equally black leather pants, laughed.

“Mine has to do with days, so,” he complained, and both of their laughs echoed in the alley, the purple and pink hues floating behind them.

Their figures disappeared right after, the darkness engulfing them.

-

He still remembers how He Tian had given his everything to him, even his name, that particular Friday night.

They hadn’t simply fucked, oh no. They had danced, pretty much all night long, the disco ball radiating holographic designs and little snowflakes made of rainbows, hot bodies scotch-taped together on the multicolor dancefloor. Guan Shan had loved it, and was sure He Tian had, too.

When He Tian pulled his hand urgently, a soft, delicate, promising smile on his pale lips, the redhead didn’t hesitate, and followed him, both of them running in the streets, their minds and vision buzzed because of the alcohol.

He Tian’s apartment was spacious. Too much, even. But the big, long, wall-sized windows made Guan Shan gasp.

He Tian went slow with him, giving him time, admiring how Guan Shan’s body was getting glued naturally to his.

They soon were panting messes, sweet and sincere words tumbling down He Tian’s mouth, falling in Guan Shan’s through their passionate kiss full of hunger and desire.

He Tian held him close to his own figure all night long, and made sure Guan Shan was calm too, both of their hearts thumping loudly, in sync.

The smell of cigarettes had tattooed itself in Guan Shan’s nostrils, the view of The Tian forever encased in his eyes.

Practically mumbling _I love you’s_ , they slept there, on that bed, without covers, hugging each other, that Friday night.

-

Guan Shan took his husband’s hand in his, and sighed, their rings together, sending a wave of calmness, comfort and relief in his organism.

“Urgh. I just need a beer,” he complained loudly, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Awn, sweetheart. Wanna go back to the bar? You know, the one where I captured the beautiful, lone soul you were and made you complete with my love decades ago?”

Guan Shan punched He Tian’s torso, and the latter coughed, smiling and laughing.

 _You cheesy fuck_.

“I actually… dreamed of our first meeting, last night.”

“Really?” He Tian inquired, looping his arms around Guan Shan’s waist, his face hidden by his neck. “It’s not that you realise how old we are becoming, with our gray hair, those leather jackets forgotten in a pile of old clothes that smell like cigarettes.”

“You still smell like cigarettes, He Tian. Don’t even try.”

Said He Tian giggled, peppering Guan Shan’s skin with minuscule, tender kisses.

“Besides, I know we’re old. Having this dream, this flashback, reminded me how much it was truly, undeniably, love at first sight,” he whispered, blushing, and He Tian didn’t hesitate.

He sealed their lips instantly, as if that was the only thing which mattered right now, on that same Friday night, only forty years later.

“What about bowling?” He Tian suggested, his breath fanning on Guan Shan’s mouth.

“Deal.”

_I’ll always follow you, wherever you go anyway, dumbass._


End file.
